The project
by Princessstphanie
Summary: A few of the DD have to do a project. They get stuck with partners they could never imagine themselves with, go through three different teachers, Davis will not take a hint, and Sora got jealous of TK? COMPLETE
1. Getting Partners

The Project

Chapter 1- Getting partners

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or the idea. I got this idea from Serenity246, if I misspelled the name, let me know so I can fix it for future disclaimers. I do own my own made up characters, but that's about it.

Princessstphanie- I promise, this fic should be plenty different it's just her fic was so awesome it inspired me. I recommend after you read this chapter you go and read her's called Family Values.

Point of view- Matt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a typical day in class. TK and Davis were arguing as Kari sat there listening. Mimi and Sora were talking about who knows what. Yolei sat down watching the teacher Mrs. Smith witting down stuff on pieces of paper. Izzy was reading a book. While Tai and I laughed about all of this.

"You know she loves me!" Davis shouted.

"Does not!" TK shouted right back.

"Davis, please stop shouting." Kari sighed shaking her head.

"Hey TB is shouting too!"

"Yes, but his shout is plenty quieter." Kari said as TK nodded.

"God, the stuff our siblings do." I laughed.

"Yeah man, I sometimes think they've done crazier shit than us."

"Us, naw, never." I said as we shared a laugh.

"Hey class listen up." Mrs. Smith instructed as we all for some odd reason actually listened.

"Not a pop quiz! PLEASE!" Davis begged.

"No Davis not a pop quiz. We are going to have an assignment. In this assignment you all will be married and have to watch babies. But before I say anymore let me assign your partners." Mrs. Smith said as she got all of our attention.

"Can I be with Matt?" Jasmine a girl in the back of the class asked as I winced, she was so ugly!

"No Jasmine, I am afraid not. I did this based on who I think would make an interesting couple for us all to watch. Like for an example if I paired Brittany Spears with Izzy. They are total opposites." Mrs. Smith explained as I looked around the room for a girl that would be interesting with me.

"Will there be any gay marriages?" Davis asked.

"No. Now here as I call out your name, go sit next to your partner. Let's begin with the ones you all are dying to know who their partners are. Beginning with Matt, the lucky lady to get him is Mimi Tachikawa. I will at the end of the project be telling you all why certain people got paired the way they did. But as for next is Tai Kamiya gets Yolei Inoue. Josh Williams is paired with Whitney Rollings. Davis Motomiya is paired with Kari Kamiya. TK Takaishi is paired with Sora Takenouchi. Yutaka is paired with Tamara making them the Slaters. Now if the people I just called out would like to make comments, please share starting with Matt and Mimi Ishida." Mrs. Smith finished up the first half of the list.

"Yes I do. He is too absorbed in his band to spend any time with me!" Mimi scowled.

"Hey at least it's a band and not lip gloss like some people I know!" I was pissed, I thought having Mimi would be an easy A+.

"Thank you. Your turn Tai and Yolei Kamiya."

"It's not right!" Yolei back away from me a little.

"Why can't me and TK trade?" Tai asked.

"Yeah!"

"I have you paired this way for a reason. Josh and Whitney Williams I believe it's your turn."

"No comment." Josh said.

"I do! why do I get stuck with him?"

"No comment also. Your turn Davis and," Mrs. Smith got cut off by TK.

"We know his partner, Kari have any comments?" TK said glaring at Davis who was grinning.

"Your jealous I got Kari! That why you wouldn't let her say Kari Motomiya, which sounds way better than Kari Takaishi." Davis said as Kari looked pleadingly at TK to come and save her fro mher soon to be nightmare.

"Maybe he is jealous, it is HIS girlfriend after all." I said joining in the conversation.

"Enough guys. TK and Sora Takaishi, your up."

"Sora's my friend, but someone has to save Kari! He's going to end up being a rapist or something!" 

"Glad to know you love your wife." Sora said irritably.

"Settle down, AGAIN, Yutaka and Tamara Slater, please end the madness." Mrs. Smith said sitting at her desk.

"Ok, we have no comment like you and Josh then." Tamara said.

"Thank you, now if the rest of the class could just walk over here and write down your comments and all, it would be a whole lot easier." Mrs. Smith practically begged them.

I know we weren't supposed to but while the others were gone we took desks beside each other and put our name tags on them and put their's on our desks. Hey, we wanted to sit together. The desks were in little squares of four, so it worked out almost great. Mainly because they got two squares really close together. At the square one was Tai, with Yolei across from him, then me and Mimi sat beside them. In the next square was TK with Sora across from him, then Davis and Kari beside them. As the kids came back, they noticed, but didn't really care, I think.

"So? You guys think we can survive this project? I myself think she is going to have more instructions tomorrow. But that's just me." I said as they nodded, well except Davis.

"If she gives us a pop quiz along with this, I'm going to be sick." Davis said causing us to laugh.

Then the bell rang, "Class grab your homework on the way out. It's sitting on my desk. Fill it out and bring it back tomorrow and you get a 100 on assignment one of your project." Mrs. Smith as we all walked out ready to switch classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Yay! A new story! Review please! 


	2. Getting kids

The Project

Chapter 2- Getting Kids

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or any songs that might get mentioned. I do own my own made up characters like their kids.

Princessstphanie- Read and review! It will be in TK's point of view to start out with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, I am your substitute, Mrs. Smith had to go on a sudden trip to Florida, so I having being a teacher last year and just a substitute this year actually have done this project with my kids before. Well I'll take roll. You can call me Mr. Nikara."

"Sweet! Substitute!" Davis cheered.

"Glad you all showed up today." Mr. Nikara said as we all sat talking as usual.

"Mr. Nikara, I was absent yesterday who is my partner?" Tantaka asked.

"Kekemo." He replied looking at a paper.

"Oh thanks." Tantaka said.

"Anyway today you all will receive a kid! Except some lucky pairs will have two or three." He said so happily.

"Wonder what poor souls get the three kids." I laughed.

"Who knows knowing my luck it will be me." Kari sighed looking at Davis who looked as if he hasn't stopped frowning since yesterday when he first fount out Kari was his partner, god he is so lucky to have her, I am so jealous!

"I hope so!" Davis responded getting big eyes.

"We don't really have the kids Davis." Kari said as Davis frowned for a millisecond but then kept on smiling.

"It's ok, I still have you Mrs. Motomiya." Davis said.

"She's supposed to be Mrs. Takaishi." I mumbled.

"Hello, have you forgotten about me I'M MRS. TAKAISHI! And you better not cheat on me!" Sora said glaring at me.

"Yes mom." I said sarcastically.

"Ok class, as I come around you will draw a number out of the hat, the number it shows the amount of kids you will have. Plus their genders." Mr. Nikara said shoving a hat in every girls face.

When we all had a piece of paper Mr. Nikara said, "Ok, you can open it now."

"I'M GOING TO HAVE STRETCH MARKS ON ME!" Mimi complained.

"We actually get to have the kid after all then?" Davis asked hopefully along with some hoots form the guys.

"No Mr. Motomiya." He replied.

"Told ya." Kari said.

"How many are you going to have Kari?" Yolei whispered over to me.

"I'm having 2, how about you?" Kari whispered back.

"I only have to have 1." Yolei grinned as Tai did a sigh of relief.

"Let's just all say it out loud." I said as Mimi shook her head.

"How many Mimi?" Matt asked concerned.

"Too many." Mimi replied handing him the paper as he paled.

"But.. we are like the two most popular, two most busy people in the class!" Matt complained to Mr. Nikara.

"Sorry Matt. Well time to name them." He replied.

"Before we get them?" Kari asked confused.

"Yes."

"Ok then." Kari shrugged.

"Since we have three, I think I can name one, you name one, then we agree on one." Mimi suggested to Matt.

"Sounds good to me. I got dibs on naming our one boy." Matt said as Mimi acted as if she could care less.

"Whatever, I just want to name one of the girls."

"Well they guy is Matthew. Kind of like Matt but longer." Matt said as Mimi shook her head in pity for that poor kid.

"Well I had a friend in America named Melissa so that's what her name is." Mimi said.

"Simple enough, now what do we call the one we agree on?" Matt asked Mimi.

"Tom?" Mimi suggested.

"No."

"Mark?"

"No."

"Travis?"

"No."

"Chester?"

"No."

"Mike?"

"No, come on your no longer in America come up with something similar to Japanese."

"Mimato?"

"Sure." Matt shrugged.

"Ha, let's name our girl now." Sora asked me.

"Sure."

"How about Suzana? I got it off an American website." Sora suggested.

"Why not." I replied looking at Kari and Davis.

"Come on! She is paired with Davis! Help name our kid!" Sora said kind of mad.

"Camari sounds great."

"Ok, our turn!" Tai grinned.

"Let's name him Camari." Yolei suggested.

"Ok."

"That was fast." Yolei said.

"Yep."

"Our turn Kari!" Davis grinned still.

"I'll name the girl you name the boy, but we both have to like the names." Kari said as I thought that was a perfect idea, damn I just realized how smart and hot she is.

"I'm naming him Tai!"

"No!" Kari interjected as soon as it came out of his name.

"Yes!" Tai said.

"No. I'm not naming my kid after my brother! That's final! If you name it Tai, I'm naming a girl Takeru!" Kari said as Davis slumped down, but still smiling.

"No Tai then..."

Aw, she was going to name it after me! That's so sweet! God TK, get a grip, Sora if your wife not Kari, she belongs for Davis, in class anyway.

"I got it I'm naming him Tony!" Davis said.

"Sounds good, I'm naming our girl Takari." Kari said as Davis nodded, oh my god I get it! Takari is a mix of our two names, or maybe a coincidence.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I don't have too have all those stretch marks." Mimi pointed out again.

"Watch, now your going to be the first your pregnant out of the four of us." Sora laughed.

"Don't jinx anything Sora."

"Are you all done?" Mr. Nikara asked.

"Yes." The class all said.

"Early realizing then, go on to your lockers."

"I love substitutes!" Davis cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Haha I was so close to actually naming him Tai, but thought of Tony! Review now please! 


	3. Getting a neighbor

The project

Chapter 3- Getting a neighbor

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or any songs that might get mentioned. I do own my own made up characters like their kids. Oh and I do not also own the idea. I got the idea from reading many different fanfic's like this one.

Princessstphanie- Read and review! It will be in TK's point of view to start out with.

foreverbluegreen- I'll try to update it more often, sorry. I know, it's fun to torture them, especially Kari. Because of Davis and TK, I love writing about those three. And yeah, I do intend of a sequel of life after the project, as for Mimi, I'm not sure, just keep reading and wait for the sequl I guess.

Princessstphanie- Sorry I can't reply too more of you, blame all the people who call me and kick me off the internet so I can't read all the reviews. I'm going to try and reply to every review from the next chapter on. Promise I'll try. Read and review now please!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello class. My oh my, all of you are here today as well. Must be excited over this project I see." Mr. Nikara said as Davis was about to say something stupid so Kari put her hand over his mouth. Then he noticing this shut up and when she moved it, he grinned over at me.

Yes, I know, I know. Sora is my partner, not Kari. But it's just so hard for me not to be watching them constantly. It's not like Sora cares much anyway. But I also noticed how Yolei kept on putting her arms on Tai. That's kind of something to get all suspicious about. But then I remember it's Tai and Yolei. It can't be nothing.

"So TS, are you and Sora as happy about being partners as me and Kari are?" Davis asked as I glared.

"I'm not that happy about this Davis. You just think I am. I promise TK, I could care less if he ignored me the whole time." Kari said as I smiled at the thought, but then snapped out of it.

"Well, TK and I are happy. Right TK." Sora said looking at me and I didn't say anything so she kicked me!

"Yeah." I said as she smiled.

"Class, you really do need to stop all the chattering. Don't you want to know today's assignment?" Mr. Nikara asked as we all hushed, except Davis anyway.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You get too choose your one neighbor." He said as lots of kids across the class grabbed arms of other kids.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Tai asked.

"I'm with TK." Kari chanted saying holding my hand as Davis put his arm around her, feeling this she pushed him off.

"Pervert." I mumbled as Kari laughed leaving Davis wondering what I had said.

"Guess we're neighbors then." Matt said to Tai who nodded.

"Do you all have a neighbor now?" Mr. Nikara asked us.

"No." Kemeko shouted back.

"Us neither." Jasmine shouted also.

"Then that means you two groups are neighbors. Everyone move your desks to make it work right. For our next activity you will rely on your trust for your neighbors." Mr. Nikara said as Kari groaned.

"There is no way, you two will be able to trust each other." Kari said talking about me and Davis.

"I can make TK behave if you can Davis." Sora said as Kari nodded.

"Control us and make us behave? We aren't dogs!" I rebelled.

"Kari can control me anytime." Davis said drooling.

"Just move your desk Davis." Kari replied avoiding what he had just said.

"Ok, ready for the assignment?" Mr. Nikara asked us all in a loud tone so we could hear.

"Yes." The class said back.

"Good then, pick what half of you is red and the other blue."

"Red." Tai called out leaving Matt blue.

"Blue." Davis called out leaving us with red, but I wanted blue.

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you."

"Did you just tell me thank you?" I asked in amazement.

"No!" Davis insisted.

"Sure."

"I didn't!"

"I know."

"Ok then."

"Team red, leave the room and go to the cafeteria." Mr. Nikara said as we left.

We all just sat there wondering what this could of had to do with the game. I also noticed Yolei getting kind of close to Tai, but I said nothing. I was just there the whole time arguing with Sora. I mean I so don't watch Kari ALL the time.

"Time to come back to class." Mr. Nikara said as we all went back.

"What happened to my notebook?" Matt asked furiously looking for the black notebook which he kept song ideas in.

"My pen!" Mimi called out.

"Yes, you all have something missing, now it's up to you to decide if it was your neighbor or not. They had the choice to do it or not. The ones that said no, then I took it. The ones who said yes, got the item themselves. Guess right and you get no homework tonight, guess wrong and you do have homework tonight. Guess wisely." Mr. Nikara said as we all wrote our decisions on a piece of paper and gave it too him then wait 5 minutes and team blue came in the room. I wonder where they went?

"The only ones who chose right was TK and Sora! Congratulations you have no homework tonight! Which means neither does Kari or Davis. All the neighbors said no. Then TK and Sora had trust in their neighbors, leaving them with no homework." Mr. Nikara said as I was confused, guess we trust each other more than we thought. Well I knew Kari wouldn't let Davis anyway and she knew I knew that.

"Well come up front and grab your homework kids. Then you are dismissed."

"Ok." The class said back as they went to get the homework.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"A paper on honesty and trust, with questions at the end." Mimi replied rolling her eyes thinking it was stupid.

"Glad you wouldn't let me steal from them Kari." Davis said as I knew I was right!

"Hey Yolei why are you so close to Tai all of the time?" I asked wanting to know, I've been wondering all day.

"Close? Your confused TK." Yolei insisted.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Does anyone have an xanga or myspace account? Just wondering. Or a Neopets account, I have a few of those too. Well review please! Also, do you think I should write other types of fic's other than Digimon? I've been thinking about writing a few Inuyasha fics and maybe one or two Degrassi. 


	4. Getting in trouble with the spouse

The Project

Chapter 4- Getting in trouble with the spouse

Dsiclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or any of the songs maybe mentioned in this fic. I only own my made up characters like Mr. Nikara and Mrs. Smith.

Princessstphanie- In case you were wondering or even care, my xanga is linkinparkrox12 and my other one is Digiyasha. My Myspace account is Steph and Marah. My Neopet accounts are Teddiursa23228, Corsala10, EstellaMinya, and a whole bunch more I never get on anymore. I have lots of accounts on lots of websites if you ever just want to talk or something. Well anyone I'll be quite now. So please, read and review now!

Point of view- Tai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well class, turn in you homework right here on my desk." Mr. Nikara our substitute for a while announced pointing at the only part of his desk not covered in paper or something already.

I know this may sound weird, but I think I may have a slight crush on Yolei, very slight it is though. I mean she is like my sister's best friend, besides old Teeks anyway. Oh come on man, get a hold on yourself, you do not and repeat, do not date or like any girls once so ever that are your sisters age. That is it, no turning back on my word, do the project then get on with your life. If only it were that simple, oh well better pay attention. Or else we may get even more boring homework than last nights. Ha, if that was even humanly possible to do.

"None of you know this, but today you get too take your kids home and feed them, bathe them, put them too sleep, the usual stuff you do with a kid." Mr. Nikara announced to the class as my mouth dropped. Like I knew how too feed a kid!

"But Mr. Nikara! I can't do that stuff!" Davis shouted out as I laughed too myself.

"Yeah he can barley do that stuff for himself!" Kari also shouted out as Mr. Nikara began to shake his head and the whole class began to bust with laughter.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Mo," Mr. Nikara began before getting cut off quickly by TK. Now I wonder why he would do such a thing. Hm... so obvious!

"We know the last name!"

"Mr. Takaishi, you have not let me say the word Mrs. with the word Motomiya after it since we started this whole project." Mr. Nikara pointed out as I saw TK blush redder than Mimi is obsessed with the color pink.

"That's right. I swear I'm you wife not Kari! Just deal with it! Before I know it I'm going to be at home with 4 kids with you go off and cheat on me with her!" Sora blew up as the class got silent and Kari gave her the I can't believe you just said that to me look, I however thought it was quite funny but didn't want to ruin the silence of the room.

"Wow." I finally laughed out.

"Looks like you two are in for some trouble." Mr. Nikara said as TK nodded as Sora glared at him.

"Looks like they have many years of marriage counseling ahead for them." I said as TK looked away from the still continued glaring coming from Sora.

"Well anyway back to your assignment. Today you decide who watches the kid today and if you have two you each take one, in case of three I'll just have too let you work that out." Mr. Nikara laughed at his own joke but nobody else thought it was very nice, or funny for that matter.

"I've got Matthew, if you can take the other two tonight, I've got band practice." Matt said.

"Oh, so now your going to get all absorbed in this band and leave me and the kids at home waiting for you too return in a bad mood." Mimi shot for no reason.

"What the fuck? What'd I do?" Matt shouted back at her.

"Mr. Ishida! Watch your language or you will be in the office in a matter of seconds."

"Yes sir." Matt said looking down.

"You know what Sora, I agree TK is spending too much time looking at my wife." Davis said as Kari glared.

"What are you suggesting?" Sora asked sweetly and oh so innocently.  
"We make sure they don't see each other."

"But we're neighbors." Sora pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"We could move."

"No moving!" Mr. Nikara stated apparently listening to them, glad me and Yolei don't have any arguments or problems, that's always a good thing.

"Time too go. Bye Mr. Nikara." Matt said jumping up and walking out the classroom.

"Someone go get that idiot we still have an hour left." Mr. Nikara instructed as I left the room too go get Matt.

"Mr. Nikara, I think you could get fired for calling one of your students an idiot." Izzy pointed out so loud we heard out in the hallway.

"True, but only if someone reported me. Besides, Mrs. Smith won't be back for a long time." Mr. Nikara laughed as Matt and I walked back in the room.

"My mistake." Matt owned up.

"Yes it is Mr. Ishida and I should give you detention, but seeing as how you won't report me I won't send you too detention." Mr. Nikara said as Matt nodded in agreement, I think that may of been a mistake. Oh well.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Get aquatinted to your neighbors." Mr. Nikara said going back to his desk and sitting down and pulled out a magazine, oh my god! It's a porn magazine!

"Mr. Nikara..." I trailed off wondering how to let him know we weren't allowed to have that stuff in class, or in school at all for that matter.

"Quite boy or you get detention." Mr. Nikara warned.

"Ok." Wow, how could a guy get so mean in a few minutes? Guess he forgot to take his happiness pills, bet he takes Zoloft! Wonder if anyone wants too make a bet?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Was it just he forgot his Zoloft? Or maybe it is something more, and how is Mimi and Kari involved in it all? You can only know in the next chapter or two! Until then review. 


	5. Getting an anniversary present

The project

Chapter 5- Getting an anniversary gift and the assault

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, or the idea for this fic.

Princessstphanie- I have some extra time, so I'll reply to al the reviews I got last chapter. Then after that read and review please!

Colormyworld- A Zoloft? That's awesome.

Reh- I'm working on the Mimato, I think. I'm not exactly sure how the couples will turn out. Oh and thanks.

Silky stars- Yeah e-mail's great with me! Mine's in my profile. Also I was too lazt to write everything that happened with the kids in this chapter. So I'm going to have one chapter closer to the end where it describes what things they had to go through. Let's just say, poor Matt.

Mia Kamiya- Yeah I actually had something totally different in store for them, but I decided to keep the rating T so I changed it a little bit.

Luvisgood- Don't worry, I'm trying to never discontinue another story ever.

SwordPrincess- I'll see what I can do.

Eat lollies and be happy- Thanks.

xoxoanimeluber- I'm glad. 

Starts off in- Matt's pov

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This project is so lame. At least I have Meems as my partner and not some freak. I mean she's not my favorite of the girls in class but she'll have to do. Besides I am the most popular guy and she's the most popular girl, but the thing is with my band and her cheerleading we would never have enough time for each other. Or else I would of already asked her out. One thing that gets me though. How were us partners chosen? I want to know why I got paired with her. Was it random selecting or something larger than that behind the big picture. Then one more question is why did we get stuck with 3 kids? Oh well, guess I can try to pay attention since it may kind of maybe help me in some way one day.

"So how did things go last night?" Mimi asked me.

"Fine, Matthew was good." I lied. Things went horrible. But Mimi shall never know of it. So glad too.

"Good." She smiled at me.

"Yeah."

"Well class, today you all have been married for a year now and you must pick out anniversary presents for your spouse." Mr. Nikara said as all the guys put on looks of sheer horror and the girls just began to light up. All except Sora anyway, I don't think she's to into shopping anyway.

"Can I buy a thong for Kari?" Davis asked.

"No you may not Mr. Motomiya. You can only buy something from what I have selectable for you up here in the gym." He said.

"This is going to be torture." I droned.

"Ok, you all can go now. Except Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Motomiya. Wow, it must be a miracle, Mr. Takaishi didn't cut me off before saying Mrs. Motomiya." He grinned an evil grin at TK and all he did was look at Sora.

...Mimi pov...

The calls went out of the room to the gym talking the whole time, but Mr. Nikara didn't really care. But I wonder what he wanted with me and Kari? Probably part of the assignment.

"I bet you two are wondering why your here." He said.

"Yes sir." Kari replied.

"Don't call me sir, call me Hotuso." He grinned.

"Ok, Hotuso."

"Well I know this may seem wrong but I believe you two girls are just so special. You both just turn me on so much. I can't hide it anymore."

Oh my god! Our teacher did not just hit on us! Besides he's like so much older than us! Oh my god! Ew! This is just like so wrong!

"Yeah, I turn Davis on too." Kari said as if it were all a big joke.

"But I want to do something about it." He said as I looked down and realized that his manhood had somehow gotten larger.

"Like let us go to the gym?" I asked.

"No. Something very different than that." He said shutting the door.

"How can we go with the door shut?" Kari asked as he locked it.

"And locked too." I said starting to get a little bit scared, I want Matt!

"What are you going to do then?" Kari asked as we got backed up into a corner.

"We can make this hard or easy girls, the hard way would be to refuse and run and go tell everyone and I fail you and get you both expelled and sent into some psycho ward for the rest of your long little lives because I have many connections. Or the easy way would be to give me a little pleasure and let me do things with you. What shall it be?" He asked as my heart sank and almost stopped.

"Either way and you will loose, fail us and send us to the psycho ward you will never get anything from us, make us do stuff and my older brother will beat the fuck out of you." Kari warned.

"And Matt, TK, and Davis too." I thought out loud.

"Not if I killed you afterwards. Now I'm going to decide for you, your going to do it the easy way and not tell anybody. Got that?" He asked threatening tone.

...in the gym Davis's pov...

"They don't have anything I want to get Kari!"

"I know the perfect thing to get her." TK mumbled.

"Well I'm her husband now aren't I?"

Then TK had mumbled something I couldn't comprehend very well. But I wonder what is taking Kari so long anyway? Not like her to miss shopping. Especially Mimi too. Maybe I should go get them.

"Hey I'm going to go get Kari and Mimi ok?" I asked.

"No, I will." TK said jolting off.

"Taking the glory." I said to myself.

...back in the room Kari's pov...

"Bu..bu..but." Mimi stuttered out. 

"Do it, now." He commanded.

I didn't know what to do, I was so scared. Should I? I guess I should just in case and that pray someone comes and saves us before it gets to far. So I looked over at Mimi and gave her a silent nod. Then me and Mimi got undressed down to our bra and underwear. I am so glad Mimi didn't wear a thong.

"Take each others bra's off now." He commanded as I looked pleadingly at the door which did something that made me very pleasant.

"TK!" I grinned as the door swung open and he somehow broke the lock.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He asked looking at me and Mimi.

"Well I was about to tell them to put there clothes back on immediately. These two were trying to seduce me!" Mr. Nikara said as TK gave him a disbelieving look.

"I think it was the other way around." TK said with the door still open.

"It was! He wanted me and Mimi to do stuff to him!" I said.

"Well now you have two choices, one you can quit your job right now and go away forever, or two we can report this and you can go to jail. Now Kari, Mimi, put your clothes back on." TK said in a commanding tone.

"Or how about I lock you up too?" Mr. Nikara asked.

"Students. Why are you not in your class?" The principal asked coming up to where we had the door still opened form TK's rescue. 

"This man, has tried to sexually assault me and my friend Kari when this guy TK came along and saved us, then Mr. Nikara threatened to lock him in here with us. Oh and before TK came he threatened to lock us away in a psycho ward, kill us, and get us expelled." Mimi said as our principal looked at the scene and believed every word Mimi said.

"You, come to my office now. As for you kids go wait in the gym until I come to ask you a few questions." Our principal said as the three of us nodded and Mr. Nikara tried to make an escape but failed when Kari tripped him.

"Thank you, sir." Kari curtsied as we walked to the gym.

"Should we tell anyone about this?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah. We almost had to have some girl stuff in there. Everyone should know what a creap he was." Mimi said.

"Well I think that we shouldn't say a thing until we get done seeing what the pricipal wants." TK said.

"Sounds good seeing as how you are our savior." I grinned kissing him lightly on the lips as he blushed.

"It was nothing. I only wonder what would of happened if I would of let Davis come instead." Tk said with a laugh.

"You know what's sad. A guy who's not even my husband can protect me better then Davis." I said as they laughed.

"Well that's Davis for you." Mimi commented.

"Yeah, that is so true." I agreed.

"Hey Kari! I already have your present. You three are the last ones to choose better hurry." Davis said giving me a hug.

"Ok." I said as TK, Mimi, and I all walked over to the same table not wanting to be separated for when the principal came to find us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Well I think you know that the questioning and results of what happened will be in the next chapter, bye for now! 


	6. Getting someone to love

The Project

Disclaimer- I still don't own Digimon!

Princessstphanie- Oh my god, I know I haven't updated this fic since July! I was shocked as hell. I thought I updated it! So yeah here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for a while for I guess.

POV- TK's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was so freaky. I'm so glad I came when I did, poor Kari! I can only image how she feels right now. I mean he was about to make her have girl sex with Mimi then fuck him! That's just wrong! Her virginity taken by one of her best girl friends and teacher. Again, so glad I came when I did. As for what we're doing now, we are sitting in the principal's office. All I know so far is that Mr. Nikara is going to court and we have to go also, so we can put him in jail. Anyone present has to go, which was just them and me. The court date is in a week. We are allowed to discuss this with our closest friends if we want to. Yet, we already told the gang, we didn't care we were letting them know no matter what they said. Also we will have a new substitute coming to join us tomorrow.

"So, Ms. Kamiya, Ms. Tachikawa, Mr. Takaishi, would you like to tell your parents yourselves or let me tell them?" the principal asked.

"You can, just tell my parents I'm ok, because TK saved us." Kari said as the principal nodded.

"Tell my parents the same, plus I want to go shopping tonight to get over it all." Mimi said so seriously, but it still seemed a bit funny.

"Yeah, you can call my parents to. Just say whatever you want. I'm juts glad I got there in time." I said with complete honesty.

"Ok, you guys are allowed up to three days out of school to get over this. Although if you needed longer, I'm sure it would be acceptable."

"Thank you." Mimi said.

"You can either go to class since the day is almost over or you can go ahead home." the principal said as we nodded and walked out.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked knowing they must still be in a bit of shock over all of this. I mean I'm still a little confused and all I did was save them.

Everything was silent. I got no response. Poor guys, I can only image what they are feeling right now. Then before I knew what was happening Kari began to shed a few tears and hugged me. I wish I could of gotten there sooner, if I had, maybe things wouldn't be so hard on them right now.

"I'm gonna go." Mimi said turning around and walking, I could tell she wanted to break down also.

"Kari, it's ok." I said running my fingers through her hair to try and comfort her.

"No it's not. TK I have to tell you something, I've felt like this forever, but never told you. After all this it put my life in a new perspective. I think I.. no I know.. I love you TK!" Kari said as began to sob even harder and rested her head on my chest and I began to cradle her.

"Kari, I have felt the same. When I first met you, I knew you were the most angelic girl I would ever meet, though I didn't know at the time, but what I felt is.. love." I said as she looked up at me and put her lips on mine.

...Mimi pov...

As soon as I saw Kari cling onto and hug TK, it made me realize I wanted someone to hold me just as TK held her. I couldn't take it, I had to walk off. They looked so happy together. I want someone to be happy with too. My life I've always gotten everything I wanted basically, so I didn't know to appreciate the little things. As friendship and love for instance. Sure I've dated guys, but nothing even close to what TK and Kari have. That's because they are still friends no matter what.

"Mimi are you ok? I just got out of class to go get some water then I saw you here with red eyes." Matt asked coming over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it."

"But it looks like you've been crying. Is he not going to jail?"

"No, he is. It's nothing." I lied, looking away from his eyes.

"Meems, I've known you long enough to know when your lying." Matt said tilting my chin up so I had to look him in they eye.

"I know Matt, it's just what happened and then I saw TK and Kari and how happy they are together, even in these bad times. They are always there for each other, to hold each other and help on another through the bad times." I said pushing his hand away form my face.

"Meems, you do have someone to do that for you. You have me and the rest of the gang, no matter what happens. You know that." he said grabbing my arm so I couldn't turn away from him.

"Not like that. I want someone who can make me feel all special, like I'm the only one they love." I said then afterwards realized how silly I must of sounded.

"I'm sure you will find the right guy one day." Matt said holding me in a warm embrace.

"What if I don't want the right guy? What if I want you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry, I know it's short. Not one of my best chapters I'm also assuming. Well I will promise to update more. Oh and sorry to all of you who wanted it to be a Michi. It's just Mimato just seems to fit this fic a bit better. Oh and sorry again if you don't like how I made TK and Kari finally get together. I'm kind of having a bad day. My mom is really pissing me off. Well anyway please review so I will know that someone actually still reads this fic!


	7. Getting a new substitute

The project

Disclaimer- Nope, I still don't own Digimon. Sorry. If I ever do, I'll let you know.

Princessstphanie- Hey guys, I know a bunch of you didn't like my Mimato doings last chapter. I'm sorry. I'm thinking about keeping it that way though, or possibly make them get in an argument and make it a Koumi or Michi. I don't know. Or care. So yeah, guess I'll get to work on this next chapter so you read and review.

Point of view- Tai's

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still can't believe everything that had happened, I mean why my little Kari? I mean I'm supposed to be her older brother who was always supposed to protect her from any danger that may come her way. So why can't I? Seems like TK can do a better job at that than I can these days. I'm just glad Kari hasn't wanted to date anybody. The only person she even considered that asked her out was Davis, that I know of anyway. I do trust Davis and all it's just that well I'd feel better to know that she was with TK. I know he would never, ever let anything happen to her. Not that Davis would either, it's just I guess I trust TK more. Since he has been her best friend since they were little. I'm so glad they finally got together, he's the only one I really ever wanted her to be with. Mimi and them decided to go hand out at the fair since they got out of school, lucky. I wanted to stay with her, to make sure nothing happed. Yet, TK assured me it would be ok and mom wouldn't let me.

"Hello, I am Ms. Kikouri, I will be your new substitute. Any questions?" she asked.

"I do. Are you married?" I asked with grin.

"No, but teachers are forbidden to date their students." Ms. Kikouri said as I sighed.

"It's ok."

"So, is anyone other than TK Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, and Mimi Tachikawa that have been excused absent"  
Ms. Kikouri asked the class.

"Yeah, I am." Matt said trying to be a smartass.

"Well thank you. Mr. Ishida I presume?"

"Yes, heard of me?"

"Yeah. The other teachers warned me about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I have a question, how old are you?"

"I just turned 19."

"Not much older than me." Matt smirked as he said this.

"Yeah, well all of you get to watch a movie today."

"What movie?" Sora asked.

"You all get to watch 'Meet the parents'."

"Whoo hoo!" Yolei randomly shouted, that's my wife for you.

"Ms. Kikouri, my beautiful wife is out so what do I do?" Davis asked.

"Oh yeah, mine to." Matt added in after thinking about it.

"Well my husband's out." Sora said.

"Well I guess the three of you can hang out together today." Ms. Kikouri said as putting in the video.

...at the fair Kari's pov...

"No! Please! Don't make me!" I pleaded with my best friend who had recently became my boyfriend.

"Come on! It will be fun!" he urged referring to me not wanting to get on this really scary looking roller coaster with him.

"I'm too scared." I said.

"Fine. Do you think Mimi is coming back soon?" TK asked.

"Who knows." I shrugged, because she went off with some girl she knew.

"Oh well."

"Yeah, wait I know! Let's go on that!" I said pointing to the tunnel of love.

"Ok."

...back in class in Sora's pov...

"So yeah class, good movie wasn't it?" Ms. Kikouri asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I would just like to let you know this project will be over in about a week. The principal said it was just to confusing. So all you have to do for a final is take a test on your basic family stuff." Ms. Kikouri announced.

"BUT! We haven't done like anything , yet!" Davis shouted out.

"YEAH!" the class agreed in union.

"I'm sorry. Orders are orders."

"This is such a rip off." I heard Tai mumble.

"Seriously." Matt agreed.

"So not fair." Yolei pouted.

"Can we do a petition thing?" Davis asked shocking me.

"You actually know what a petition is?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well can we?" Davis urged.

"I guess you can if you want, pretty pointless though."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry guys, only a few more chapters for this fic. I know, I'm horrible. It's just that well I'm losing interest in this fic and yeah well anyway sorry. It wasn't even anywhere the plt I had in the beginning of this fic anyway so it's probably for the better. Review if you want. 


	8. Getting our project back

The project 

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I decided to do ahead and write another chapter after I got all those reviews, it made me want to write more of it. As for what I think I said last chapter or 2 that's changed now, just read this chapter and you'll know what I mean.

POV- Yolei

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here." Davis said slamming a piece of paper down on our new substitutes desk.

"What's this?" Ms. Kikouri asked.

"A petition I got the whole class, including Kari, Mimi, and TK to sign this petition here saying that we want to continue this project and not take the easy way out that you were saying yesterday. Sure some of them don't like it that much, but they even agree it was wrong to make us just stop like that." Davis told her as she smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." she said as Davis turned around and grinned a huge grin.

"Oh! What's pointless now?" Davis said making me laugh.

"You were right." I said not really feeling like arguing today.

"Good job D!" Tai cheered coming over to me and giving me a high-five for each hand.

"I try, I try." I bowed.

"You're such a dork." I laughed at him now getting on the floor and break dancing.

"Since when do you know how to break dance?" Sora asked walking up behind us with TK and Izzy.

"Since Izzy taught me."

"Izzy? YOU know how to break dance?" I asked in disbelief.

"I took lessons when I was a kid, no big deal." Izzy said turning his head the opposite direction.

"Have you ever noticed how easy this class was?" I asked after thinking about it for a few days, but never saying anything.

"Yeah. We knew it would be an easy class though." Tai answered.

"I didn't..." I trailed off.

"Ok class, settle down. Today we're going to take a test." Ms. Kikouri said as the class moaned. "This kind of test is porbably different than any test you have taken before." she said as the class cheered. "This test will be about yourself."

"Yourself? What the...freak?" Matt shouted almost cussing at the teacher.

"Yes. This will see how compatible you are with your partner. Ms. Kamiya, Ms. Tachikawa, and Mr. Takaishi all have their tests also. I dropped them by on my way to work in their mailboxes."

"This should be fun." Matt said sarcastically.

"Yeah..." Davis said not believing him. He's so stupid. He couldn't detect the sarcasm obviously stated in Matt's voice.

"No talking form this point on." Ms. Kikouri said passing out the tests.

Number 1, do I like action movies? Yeah. 2, do I like to study? Yeah. 3, could I see myself marrying my partner in a few years? No. 4, if yes would you have a happy marriage if no put no. 5, do you love pizza? Yes. I kept going through the test and wondered how this had anything to do with how compatible you are with your partner? I then raised my hand and the teacher came to get my paper. Then I just sat here for about half an hour as the slower test takers finished.

"Ok. You can talk for the rest of class." Ms. Kikouri said as the class cheered again.

"That test was actually kind of fun." Sora admitted.

"Yeah it was, but I don't see how it has anything to do with how compatible you are with your partner." I said as Izzy shook his head.

"I believe it is to see how much alike and different you are."

"Yeah, that might work." Tai agreed.

"Question 5 made me hungry!" Davis grumbled.

"Me too!" Matt said as he went up to the teachers desk.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can I go to the cafeteria and buy some pizza? That test made me hungry." Matt complained.

"No."

"Fine! I didn't want you to let me anyway!" Ms. Kikouri said laughed and shook her head.

"Tai, how has Kari been last night?" Davis asked.

"Fine Davis." Matt replied.

"How would you know?"

"I came over to their house to hang out with Tai. Also because TK and Kari wanted to see each other." Matt said making Davis mad.

"She's my wife!"

"Have you forgot it's just a project?" I asked.

"No..."Davis said slowly.

"Sure you haven't." Izzy said making us all laugh, well except Davis anyway.

...Kari pov...

"What now?" I asked TK who was sitting by me. Mimi had just left like an hour ago.

"Open those letters from the school." he suggested.

"Ok." I said as we opened them and to our downfall were tests.

"I don't want a test!" TK whined.

"Same here. Hey look at the questions." I said looking down the paper.

"To see how compatible we are with our partner?" TK asked still confused.

"Yeah. Let's see how good you are with Sora." I said trying to act all mad.

"Fine! Let's see how well you are with Davis!" TK said playing along.

"Ok then!" We then took our tests as we watched tv. I looked over and smiled inwardly as he put no to number 3.

...later that night matt pov...

For some odd reason my mind keeps lingering back to what Mimi had said yesterday before we had to part. It's still as clear now as it was then. Did Mimi really feel that way for me? Then again it could of just been all of her stress and I was the one helping to console her. Yet, Mimi never was the one to lie abotu her feelings. One of the reasons I think I may actually love her for. She posseses true sincerity.

"I have to call her." I said to myself picking up the phone sitting next to me anddialing her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mimi, it's Matt."

"Oh. Hey, Matt! Is something wrong?" Mimi asked in a worried tone.

"No! Nothing's wrong it's just I...I want to be with you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- The next chapter I have planned should be pretty interesting. I'm making TK, Mimi, and Kari come back. Review now please.


	9. Getting cartoon kids

The project

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- Thanks for all those reviews guys! I think that's the most I've ever gotten on one chapter of this. Not sure though. I'll have to check.

POV- Tai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He has to be an idiot. People say he is the new younger version of me? Uh.. no. People call me dumb? Wait till they see 'the new younger me' as they say. He's the idiot! Why can't he get over the fact my little sister doesn't feel anything more than friendship towards him? At least I never went anything like that. Every girl likes me.

"Class, thanks to Mr. Motomiya he got this project extended a little more. It's not going to be as long as it originally was, but not as short as I said last time." Ms. Nikouri said.

"So what are doing today?" Sora asked.

"Getting an assignment."

"Great.. you just had to ask." Matt groaned.

"What kind of an assignment?" Davis now asked.

"You have to get online and find some kind of program and deicide what your kids would look like. I trust you guys all remember how many you had? Oh yeah, those dolls you guys had to take care of awhile ago are all shipped out to Australia or you would use those again. I'll give you some class time to see if you can complete it, if not then you have to do it for homework. We are a little low on ink so you can only print out one copy of each kid." Ms. Nikouri said.

"How can we do that?" I questioned.

"Computer lab." Yolei laughed.

"Oh yeah."

"You may be my brother, but you are so dumb!" Kari told me.

...in the computer lab with Mimi and Matt...

"This isn't fair! We have to make three!" Mimi whined.

"We might as well go to google and find some cartoon doll maker." Matt said.

"Sounds good." Mimi said as she went to google and typed in cartoon doll maker.

"Elouai?" Matt stared at the link.

"Wanna try it?"

"Ok. So they have all these doll makers. Who are we making first?" Matt asked.

"I don't care."

"Matthew it is. So we need this guy one." Matt said clicking on the link that took them to the cartoon guy doll maker thing.

"You start on Matthew I'm going to go tell the others about this cool Elouai link thing." Mimi said walking off.

"With her gone, I can make Matthew look however I feel like." Matt smiled to himself.

"Ah.. all these blonde hair styles are ugly as hell! Wait, Mimi doesn't have blonde hair. Who says he can't get her hair color?" Matt said to himself smiling and clicking on brown hair. "Time to pick his eye color." Matt then sifted through pages of eyes. "The blue eyes are ugly too! I swear they have a thing about not letting my son look like me." Matt scowled as he clicked the brown eyes. "He needs a new nose." Matt now tried on about 20 different noses and finally settled on one. "The mouth is ok I guess. What now? Oh yeah he so needs new pants. These make him look gay as hell." Matt laughed as he put his son in the ugliest blue pants he had ever seen. "Nah, he's my son I should be nice." he then continued clicking on different pants and shorts till he stopped on a pair of black pants. "These shirts are so ugly!" he complained. "Ok, so they have one good shirt." he realized as he clicked on a white shirt with a design he'd never seen before. "He needs shoes and we are done." Matt quickly picked the first pair of shoes he saw and printed out their son Matthew before Mimi made her way back.

"So, are you done with Matthew?" Mimi asked taking her seat as the printer had just finished its job.

"Yes, why yes I am." Matt said snatching the paper and putting it on the other side of the computer before Mimi could see it.

"Matt! Let me see my son!" Mimi said reaching over Matt to grab her 'son'.

"You know it kind of turns me on when you reach over me like that." Matt said trying to freak Mimi out so she'd stop.

"Uh.. I'll see him later." Mimi said sitting back in her own seat.

"Here. I know as payback you can create Melissa by yourself and I'll go visit Tai. Ok?" Matt bargained.

"That bad is he?" Mimi laughed.

"Yeah." Matt looked away.

"Aw Matt, stay here with me. How about I make her and if it gets to bad you can close your eyes." Mimi suggested.

"Anything for you." Matt said clicking the back button and picking the girl candybar maker #2 link for Mimi.

"Shirt first." Mimi said to herself clicking on the shirt button.

"Please don't make her a Barbie clone." Matt thought out loud.

"Don't worry. She's not going to be anything like Barbie, she's gonna be better!" Mimi said deciding to make Melissa wear a furry pink shirt and scarf.

"Oh god." Matt whispered under his breath.

"We very well can't let her wear a red skirt with a pink top." Mimi said clicking the link for pants, shorts, and skirts. "Matt, do you like these pants?" Mimi asked joking. She really hated these pants.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Oh... well I was kidding." Mimi said with a light laugh and clicked on a blue jean skirt instead. She then decided to change the girls eyes. She frowned at all the brown eyes, remembered Matt had blue eyes, and settled on a pair of really cute blue eyes. She then went to the hair. They had so many cute hairstyles! Her absolute favorite had red hair. Too bad she nor Matt had red hair. She also loved many other hair styles, but got tired of trying them all on though. So she went with a blonde one that had a white fuzzy hat. Though she didn't say it out loud she kind of wished Izzy was her husband instead of Matt so Melissa could of had that red hair!

"I'm done." Mimi said as Matt sighed in relief. Mimi then clicked the print button as Matt realized she looked kind of cute.

'_Of course, she's my daughter. She has to look cute! Hope she looks like this in real life. Real life? I need to sue..' _Matt thought.

'_She may not have red hair, but she is still so beautiful. I hope our kids really would look like this. Real kids? I think this project has gone to my head. We are not going to have any real kids. We won't even get married.' _Mimi thought.

"Hey guys." Tai said walking up to Matt and Mimi who snapped out of thought.

"Hey Tai." Matt said.

"Shouldn't you be helping Yolei make your son?" Mimi asked.

"I told her I really wasn't into the whole doll making thing and she agreed saying she could do it and I could come see you guys!" Tai said as Mimi sighed and Matt laughed.

"We still need to make one more kid." Matt said as he handed Tai the picture of his one and only son Matthew. "That's my son."

"He looks more like me." Tai pointed out.

"No, he looks like his mom."

"Come on man, you have to admit he looks like me." Tai said handing Matt back his 'son'.

"Tai! Looks at Melissa!" Mimi said excitedly shoving her into his hands.

"Damn. She's hot. If I wasn't like double her age I would so be into her." Tai said as Mimi glared and snatched her back.

"Remind me not to let Tai near our kids." Mimi said.

"Uh.. yeah." Matt agreed.

"Aww you guys are planning on really having kids?" Tai asked.

"TAI! GO BACK TO YOLEI! NOW!" Matt and Mimi both shouted with heavy blushes as Mimi threw a pencil at him.

"Ok, ok." Tai said putting his hands up in the air and then walked back over to where Yolei was already done making Camari.

...in the computer lab with Sora and TK, TK pov...

"Wonder what Tai did this time." Sora said to herself after seeing Matt and Mimi yell at him.

"Who knows." I replied.

"So Sora, TK, would you like to see me and Kari's beautiful little daughter?" Davis walked over and asked us.

"Sure." Sora said taking the picture. "Oh, here's Suzana." Sora then handed Davis the picture of our daughter.

"Whoa.. she looks JUST like your daughter would look like! She looks like a spitting image of Kari, but she has your eyes." Sora said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, well Takari is half her mom." Davis grinned as Kari walked over.

"Hey Teeks." Kari said.

"Hey Kar."

"Here Kari, look at Sora and TK's daughter." Davis said handing her our daughter.

"She doesn't look that much like TK." Kari said.

"I know. She looks mostly like me." Sora said taking the picture back.

"Here TP, look at Takari." Davis grinned handing me his and Kari's daughter.

"Yeah." I said not even looking at her and handing it back to Kari.

"Class is almost over." Sora pointed out.

"Yep." Kari agreed.

"I hope Takari really looks like this." Davis said.

"She's not going to be real." I said with gritted teeth.

"Yes she is!" Davis argued.

"Davis, Takari will exist. Please don't argue. I'm really not in the mood for it right now, ok? Please. For me? TK, don't argue either. Please. I can't take all the constant arguing between you two! You act like little kids who need to be put into time out!" Kari said holding her head in her hand and shaking it back and forth.

"5 more minutes! Is anyone still working?" Ms. Nikouri shouted so the whole class could hear. Nobody raised their hands. "Good. So no homework tonight!"

"WHOO HOO!" Davis and Tai shouted at the same time, on opposite sides of the room, both jumping up while throwing their right hand into the air in happiness of not having to do any homework tonight when they get home.

"So cute." Kari laughed. Did she just call Davis cute?

"I know arent they though?" Yolei asked with a laugh too as she walked over to us.

"That's our crazy husbands for ya." Kari said.

"If I really did marry Tai, we would be sisters!" Yolei realized making Kari laugh.

"Exactly, that's why you need to ask him to the dance!" Kari said.

"Dance?" Everyone around, including me, asked.

"Whoops. I wasn't supposed to tell. Well yeah we're having a dance soon." Kari said as I looked over at her as she watched the clock start ringing so we could leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Review now pretty please! **After you review you can go to www-xanga-com/digiyasha if you take out the - and put . and you will be able to see all their kids that they made. **Just wondering if anyone caught that Kari said Takari would exist when she was talking to Davis, Sora, and Tk. That doesn't necessarily mean her and Davis kid. Maybe it means her and TK will be together. Then again.. it could mean what it sounds like. Guess you have to wait until the last chapter to see.


	10. Getting jealous

The project

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie**- I'M SO SORRY! I GAVE YOU THE WRONG LINK! **I thought I was going to put them on that link when I wrote that chapter, but I created a new one just for it! So sorry to any of you if you went there. www-xanga-com/TheProjectoutfits is the real link! SORRY! Only replace the first two -'s with .'s or it won't come up.

POV- Davis

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I seriously have to be the luckiest guy on this planet. I've got a beautiful and loving wife, a daughter who looks just like her mother and me, and a great brother in-law. Kari, Takari, and Tai are the best family a guy could wish for. I can even be related to Yolei! Since she's married to Tai and all. I can't wait till we really do get married and have our happy little family. Takari will just have to have lots more brothers and sisters of course. I can see it now. We all live in a nice house and a red picket fence with dogs running around the whole backyard. Then off near the back of the yard is a smaller house just for Gotomon and V-mon since me and Kari are together that would only make sense.

"Uh... are you ok Davis?" my love asked me as I snapped back into reality.

"Sure am." I grinned.

"You looked kind of out of it. Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you need to lie down and take a rest." Kari said sounding concerned.

"I'm sure!" I tried to make her understand.

"If he wants to be that way, let him. Might teach him a lesson." the only competition I have for my lovely Kari said.

"But TK, what if something bad happens?" Kari asked.

"Everything will be ok." he assured her. Taking her attention away from me as he always does and has done in the past, present, and probably even my future.

"Well if you think so. Davis, I'm going to go now so maybe you will get some sleep. Just don't let the teacher catch you doing it." Kari said walking off with TK.

"TK needs to leave my wife alone!" I mumbled to myself. "I love her more than he ever could!" TK really does have some nerve. Taking her away from me like that. Especially when she was all worried about me too!

...Kari pov same time...

Davis looks either really into thought, constipated, or sick. I think I'm going to go with the sick one since well he doesn't ever think and I'd rather not think about him being constipated. Should I see if he's ok? Maybe he just wants to be left alone. Then again he is my friend. I should be able to see if he's ok without anything bad happening since I am only after all trying to help him. So I got to ask now, later, or never. I'll do it now.

"Uh... are you ok Davis?" I asked him kind of slowly wondering if I made the right choice.

"Sure am." Davis then did a fake grin.

"You looked kind of out of it. Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you need to lie down and take a rest." I said trying to make up for me disturbing his thought. Or maybe he's lying and really is sick.

"I'm sure!" Davis said sticking up for himself. So stubborn!

"If he wants to be that way, let him. Might teach him a lesson." TK said walking up and grabbing my hand from behind making me aware he was there.

"But TK, what if something bad happens?" I asked trying to act it out.

"Everything will be ok." TK told me. He's so sweet.

"Well if you think so. Davis, I'm going to go now so maybe you will get some sleep. Just don't let the teacher catch you doing it." I said as we walked off towards Sora.

...TK pov same time...

I was going to going to go visit Kari and Davis until I heard someone go. "Uh... are you ok Davis?" Then I looked to see it was Kari speaking. Should I come in now? I could. Or I could stay here and keep listening and choose a wiser time to come into the conversation.

"Sure am." Davis half heartedly grinned.

"You looked kind of out of it. Are you sure you're ok? Maybe you need to lie down and take a rest." Kari said acting like she cared, but I being her boyfriend and best friend knows better.

"I'm sure!" Davis insisted.

"If he wants to be that way, let him. Might teach him a lesson." I said without thinking about it. Guess I got to make an appearance now.

"But TK, what if something bad happens?" Kari asked.

"Everything will be ok." I told her as I saw the look in her eyes that told me she wanted to get out of there and fast.

"Well if you think so. Davis, I'm going to go now so maybe you will get some sleep. Just don't let the teacher catch you doing it." Kari said walking off with me.

...Sora pov...

Where is TK? He said he would only be gone for a second to go see what the others were up to. I swear if I ever do marry him then we are going to have some long talks. I bet he only went to go see what Kari was up to. Not that I really blame him seeing as how she is his girlfriend, but I'm his wife! Does that mean he's cheating on me? All men are the same. First my dad and now my husband. My daughter will have to go through the same thing I did.

"Hey Sora. Hope you don't mind, but I brought Kari here because Davis wanted to go to sleep." TK said.

"Nope. Just I need you to help me finish today's assignment." I said in a rather pissed off tone. Why did I care so much that Kari came? She's one of my closest friends! Maybe it's the fact that I knew TK went to go see her.

"We finished that awhile ago." Kari said a few moments later to brake the silence.

"Yeah well my husband likes to go running off every chance he gets. At least your husband adores you and lets you basically do whatever you want." I glared at TK who laughed nervously and Kari looked away. Damn. Why did I have to say that? I'm starting to sound like a bitch!

"Yeah it's not as good as it seems." Kari replied.

"I don't go away that often." TK said in his defense. I smirked.

"Whatever." I now rolled my eyes.

...TK pov same time...

"Hey Sora. Hope you don't mind, but I brought Kari here because Davis wanted to go to sleep." I said as we made our way finally to the area me and Sora were at today working on a stupid assignment.

"Nope. Just I need you to help me finish today's assignment." Sora said all pissed off. I wonder what happened. Maybe it's really hard or something.

"We finished that awhile ago." Kari said a few moments later in a cute voice as always.

"Yeah well my husband likes to go running off every chance he gets. At least your husband adores you and lets you basically do whatever you want." So that's why she's mad. Shit. Did I just laugh while being nervous?

"Yeah it's not as good as it seems." Kari replied honestly.

"I don't go away that often." I said in my own defense as Sora just smirked. She's starting to act like such a bitch!

"Whatever." Sora rolled her eyes.

...Kari pov same time...

"Hey Sora. Hope you don't mind, but I brought Kari here because Davis wanted to go to sleep." TK said as we stopped at their work area.

"Nope. Just I need you to help me finish today's assignment." Sora said angry.

"We finished that awhile ago." I said a little bit later to break the silence.

"Yeah well my husband likes to go running off every chance he gets. At least your husband adores you and lets you basically do whatever you want." Sora glared as I looked away knowing that she knew TK always came to see me.

"Yeah it's not as good as it seems." I replied sincerely.

"I don't go away that often." TK said sticking up for himself. Sora just smirked. What is her problem? Must be PMS'ing.

"Whatever." Sora rolled her eyes. It's not my fault or TK's own how the teacher decided to make these wedding arrangements.

...Matt pov...

I'm sitting beside my wife Mimi Ishida. Mimi Ishida. That sounds so good. I need to think it once more. Mimi Ishida. Honestly I don't see how any guy couldn't fall for her. Maybe that's why she's so popular. All I know is she's all mine and I'm not sharing.

"Hey guys." Tai said walking up to us.

"Come to think of it, why does our son look so much like Tai?" Mimi asked out of the blue half way through our assignment.

"You cheated on me! How dare you!" I said trying to act hurt throwing a piece of paper at her.

"You made him!" Mimi said telling the truth so I should admit that, but where's the fun in that?

"Obviously Tai made him, not me. How could you Tai?" I now sniffled.

"Uh.. I'm sorry?" Tai said awkwardly.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked.

"Since Kindergarten. What do you think genius?" Mimi said now playing along to make Tai feel bad about nothing.

"Tai, you're supposed to be my best friend! Not sleep with my wife!" I said as Tai took a step back away from us.

"I didn't do anything!" Tai swore in a whiny voice, we obviously confused him.

"Uh huh sure. I'm taking this to Yolei." I said.

"Don't Matt. Let me tell her." Mimi said as I nodded.

...Mimi same time...

I am so lucky to be with Matt. Many girls would be killing for this chance. I however don't see what makes the guy so popular. Sure he has a good voice, he's sexy as hell, sweet, caring, and loving, but that isn't everything is it? What if I wanted a class clown kind of guy? Kind of like Tai! Matthew did look more like Tai then Matt. Tai thought so himself.

"Hey guys." Tai said walking up to me and my wonderful husband.

"Come to think of it, why does our son look so much like Tai?" I asked after thinking about it for at least ten minutes I'd say.

"You cheated on me! How dare you!" Matt said trying to be hurt and threw a piece of paper at me.

"You made him!" I said in my own defense. I wouldn't cheat on Matt.

"Obviously Tai made him, not me. How could you Tai?" Matt sniffed.

"Uh.. I'm sorry?" Tai said obviously not wanting to be here right now.

"How long has this been going on?" Matt asked accusingly.

"Since Kindergarten. What do you think genius?" I said now to join in and make Tai feel bad.

"Tai, you're supposed to be my best friend! Not sleep with my wife!" Matt half said half shouted at poor Tai who had to take a step back.

"I didn't do anything!" Tai responded.

"Uh huh sure. I'm taking this to Yolei." Matt slammed his fist on the desk.

"Don't Matt. Let me tell her." I demanded as he just nodded.

...Tai pov same time...

Yolei is so nagging. She's kind of cute when she nags though. Did I just think cute? What the fuck? I need to get more sleep. I think this is going to be my longest trip to the bathroom ever.

"Hey guys." I said finally arriving to where Matt and Mimi were.

"Come to think of it, why does our son look so much like Tai?" Mimi asked and I looked away for a millisecond. It wouldn't of been so bad if I wouldn't of remembered that dream I had last night of us having a kid together. This class is seriously turning our minds to junk.

"You cheated on me! How dare you!" Matt said throwing paper at Mimi

"You made him!" Mimi said telling the truth.

"Obviously Tai made him, not me. How could you Tai?" Matt asked. I could easily. She's hot!

"Uh.. I'm sorry?" I said awkwardly realizing there couldn't be a relationship between us. I think I like Sora.

"How long has this been going on?" Matt asked us.

"Since Kindergarten. What do you think genius?" Mimi said. What? She would have an affair with me?

"Tai, you're supposed to be my best friend! Not sleep with my wife!" Matt harshly said as I took a step back so he wouldn't spit on my face as he spoke.

"I didn't do anything!" I swear!

"Uh huh sure. I'm taking this to Yolei." Matt fumed.

"Don't Matt. Let me tell her." Mimi said as he nodded in agreement. AH! That will only cause Yolei to nag even more!

...Mimi pov...

Wow. That was fun. Got to find Yolei now. I wonder how she will take the news.

"Yolei, I must tell you that Tai and I have been having an affair." I said to a Yolei who looked up from the paper she was looking at.

"So that's why the bathroom trips keep taking longer." Yolei laughed to herself. She isn't taking this seriously!

"Are you mad?" I asked with a innocent look.

"Nah." Yolei said and I began to laugh.

...Yolei pov same time...

What's taking Tai so long? He can't piss this long. Oh well. I wonder what it would be like if Ken were here right now. Is that Mimi? What's she doing over here?

"Yolei, I must tell you that Tai and I have been having an affair." Mimi said as I looked up from the assignment paper.

"So that's why the bathroom trips keep taking longer." I laughed now understanding.

"Are you mad?" Mimi asked innocently.

"Nah." I said as Mimi laughed.

"Class turn in the assignment now! Class is over!" Ms. Nikouri said as binders closed and people shuffled over to hand in their papers.

"I'm not mad. I'm just pissed off!" I now gave a harsher look. I don't think I really mean it though. I seriously don't care that much.

"Davis, Kari, you are aware you only did half of your homework right?" Ms. Nikouri asked.

"Half?" Kari and Davis looked at each other confused.

"Yes. You made Takari, but what about Tony? This paper says you also had a son."

"OH YEAH! Um.. Kari had a miscarage." Davis lied last second.

"Miscarage? Doesn't have anything about that. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kari now lied.

"Ok, I guess I'll let it slip this time. I'll give you the credit for both, but next time don't lie." Ms. Nikouri warned.

"Yes ma'am." Davis said acting like he was in the army.

"Dork." I laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry, this is going a bit off track I know. It's just I have a really good idea for the next chapter and I needed to cause some drama first. Yeah I intentionally made them forget to not do Tony. I swear. Review now and let me know if you know what my idea is for the next chapter!


	11. Getting marriage counceling

The project

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon!

Princessstphanie- Glad you guys like the last chapter. I won't waste your time with a stupid note so, read and review! The kids are at and that is the right link. I just advise you to maybe wait a chapter unless you want to know what goes on in it.

POV- regular

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wonder what's in store for today." Yolei said in a dull monotone.

"More papers probably." Davis said just as enthused as she was.

"Oh joy." Kari raised her hand in the air and spun it around a few times before carelessly letting it drop down.

"Why is everyone so dull?" Ms. Nikouri asked the class as she walked into the room looking all cheerful. How the class hated her right now.

"We're tired of the same stuff!" Tai complained.

"Oh so me getting you guys marriage counseling is the same stuff? Maybe I should just get my money back and have you do more paper work." Ms. Nikouri said as everyone sat up in the desks a little better to see if they heard right.

"I need it!" Sora said raising her hand.

"Ok, just come up here and sign your name and we'll call you two by two. While the rest of you are waiting you can watch this movie." Ms. Nikouri said putting in Scream.

...10 minutes later after everyone who needed to sign up did...

"Ok first up is the Kamiya's." Ms. Nikouri said as Tai and Yolei stood up and followed her into a classroom across the hall from the usual one.

"You are Tai and Yolei I presume?"

"Yes." Tai and Yolei said in union.

"My name is George. Now what is bothering you?" George asked.

"He cheated on me and I think he has a kid by another woman." Yolei put simply.

"Ah well sit down." George said gesturing to the two chairs across from him. They sat. "I heard he cheated on you, is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Tai, why did you feel the need that you needed another woman besides your wife?" George asked.

"She's always nagging me!"

"I see. Yolei, why do you always nag him?"

"He's always doing something he's not supposed to!"

"Are you sure you're not being a little harsh?" George asked.

"No I don't."

"Tai, do you feel she could treat you nicer?"

"Yes."

"Problem solved. All you two need is for Yolei to be nicer and Tai needs to grow up and act his age." George concluded a little sooner then they expected. Then again he was on a time limit.

"I'm only a teenager!" Tai said in his defense.

"I am nice!" Yolei said as George shook his head.

...with Mimi and Matt...

"Ah if it isn't the Ishida's again." George said.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've never seen you!" Matt asked.

"I helped your parents. They are Julie and Ray right?"

"Yes. I really don't think we need to be talking to you." Matt said.

"Why?" Mimi asked.

"My parents got divorced remember."

"Oh yeah!"

"You two are here for a reason and he's going to help." Ms. Nikouri said.

"We don't need any help from him." Matt told the substitute.

"Yes you do unless you both want a zero on this semester in my class." Ms. Nikouri threatened.

"Damnit." Matt mumbled under his breath.

"So what is wrong with you two?" George asked.

"I cheated on him." Mimi said simply.

"Was it with Mr. Kamiya?" George asked remembering his last visit.

"Actually yes." Mimi said.

"Good thing we already worked this out." Matt said.

"We did?" Mimi asked confused.

"Yes we did baby. Let's go finish the movie now." Matt said wrapping his arms around Mimi to try and convince her to come.

"You guys are worse than the last couple." George sighed. "You won't even try to let me help all because I made one simple mistake a few years ago."

"Well my parents don't talk anymore and I don't ever want that to happen between me and Mimi, got that?" Matt asked as if it was a threat or something.

"Clam down Matt, I love you to much to ever let some old guy break us apart." Mimi said getting up and hugging Matt.

"I think I did well." George smiled.

"What did you do?" Mimi and Matt both asked at the same time.

"More than you know."

...Kari and Davis...

"So if it isn't the Motomiya's." George said as Kari and Davis nodded and sat down in the chairs wihout anyone telling them to.

"Yes we are." Davis grinned.

"You seem happy enough with your marriage, why are you here?" George asked leaning back in his chair some.

"I don't know. Why are we?" Davis asked. "Oh wait! I remember! TK won't stop trying to take Kari from me!"

"Define take."

"Make her leave with him."

"Is it of her own free will or by force?"

"Free will." Kari stepped in.

"Ah I see. Why do you go off with this TK and leave your husband?" George asked as Kari motioned for George to lean closer so she could whisper something.

"He's my boyfriend."

"I see, I see." George said sitting in a regular position again.

"What did you say?" Davis asked confused.

"I said because I'm hungry."

"Oh."

"Well my suggestion for you two is that you try separating for a little bit." George said as Davis's mouth dropped ten feet.

"NO!"

"Davis, it may help our marriage get stronger." Kari said.

"That is a great suggestion George, but unfortunately that would make them fail this class." Ms. Nikouri said as Kari frowned.

"Oh well."

...with TK and Sora...

"We really need help." Sora said the second she came through the door soon followed by TK.

"What problems do you two have?" George asked.

"He is always leaving me to go talk to Kari. He looks at her every five seconds. I bet if we had sex he would be thinking about her the whole time!" Sora said getting strange looks from everyone in the room after she said the last part.

"Er.. well ok TK, why do you spend so much time with Kari?" George asked feeling a little uneasy.

"I care about her more than any other person on this planet."

"I see..." George said tapping his fingers on his chin in a thinking position.

"As much as I hate to end this, the bell just rang." Ms. Nikouri said as TK gave in a sigh of relief and Sora glared at the clock.

"Well I hope things work out for you two in the future." George said as TK dashed out of the room.

"That was so stupid!" Yolei complained.

"I know! I'm as mature as writers!" Tai said.

"Actually I know of some writers who write fan fiction and they are not very mature at all." Cody responded.

"Oh. Well then I'm as mature as uh.. some smart guy!"

"Yeah that was real smart Tai." Sora laughed coming out of the room finally.

"Shut up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Sorry, this didn't go at all like I had planned it out in my head! Anyway I hope it was ok. I didn't know Matt's parents names so I used two awesome characters from I know what you did last summer. Only 4 more chapters left if I keep things as I have planned them out. Review please! Also don't forget to go to the right link of the kids that I put at the top of this chapter!


	12. Getting pets

The project

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon, get it through your thick wanting to sue people heads! Do I look Japanese? No. I don't. Am I a man? No. I am not. So why would you even think that I owned it? Crazy.

Princessstphanie-

POV- Matt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guess what we're doing today!" Ms. Nikouri said enthusiastically.

"What?" Tai asked.

"Getting pets!"

"Pets?" the class asked.

"Yes. You can have any kind of pet you want, as long as it is reasonable. Seeing as how once you decide what pets you want you have to create a cartoon doll of yourself or your spouse with the pet. The minimum is one and the maximum is five." Ms. Nikouri said as we all got up from our desks and got in a big corner in the back of the room to talk.

"I want a cat." Kari and TK both said at the same time, causing little faint blushes on their cheeks. They want the same thing! How cute! Then again it's TK and Kari, when don't they always want the same thing?

"Sure thing. As long as we can have a dog too!" Davis said.

"He'd chase the poor kitty!" Kari told him.

"We could keep the cat inside and dog outside." Davis reasoned.

"Oh fine." Kari huffed jokingly.

"I hate cats." Sora spat.

"How? They're so awesome, furry, smart, sweet, and cute!" TK pondered.

"I just do. I want a bird." Sora said as if she could make all the decisions. This is why I have my Mimi and not Sora.

"Birds suck." Tai stated.Isn't that the truth.

"I thought only prostitutes did that!" Davis was shocked.

"You dumb ass." I muttered and the onyl one who heard me was my giggling girlfriend sitting beside me.

"Stupid." Yolei said hitting him on the head.

"Oh yeah, real nice." Tai stated.

"_I'm in love with a striper." _Davis sang, apparently it made him think of this song.

"I'm not a striper!" Kari shouted. Ms. Nikouri looked. Kari blushed tomato red. Everyone laughed. Yolei hit Davis again.

"Matt," Mimi asked.

"Yes?"

"I want a pink flamingo!"

"A pink flamingo?"

"Yep!"

"Uh.. ok if they even have those on that cool website we fount." I said knowing no website in their right minds would actually have a pink flamingo under pets.

"I want a doggy honey." Tai said with the puppy dog face.

"I do too so I guess this works out." Yolei smiled.

"YAY!" Tai now did a happy dance.

"So do we just get up and go?" TK asked all of us. I personally think we should. I don't care if we get in trouble or not, but the others might so I just shrugged.

"Let's go." Mimi said getting up and leaving.

"I guess we follow." Kari said watching me follow after her.

...later in the lab...

"I don't think it was a good idea to go." Cody said looking at his watch and seeing it had been 10 minutes and it was still only them.

"Me either." Yolei said closing the website after she finished. "Any of you still not done?"

"Us." TK and Sora said.

"Well hurry up! We're gonna be dead if she notices we left!" Yolei tried to rush us.

"Fine Sora. I don't care. I just don't want to get in trouble." TK barked taking out the cat and putting a dumb bird and turning off the computer the wrong way.

"What did I do? You're being so mean!" Sora said grabbing her stuff she brought with her.

"Why are you the only wife being such a bitch?" TK asked as Sora went quiet.

"Can't believe we have a pet polar bear." I laughed shaking my head at my wife's crazyness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Yeah sorry this chapter sucked, I know. Hopefully the last 3 chapters will be way better and longer than this. I'm not feeling good. I think I have strep. If I do then well I have some more days to be working on this fic and hopefully finish it. If not, I don't know when I will get a chance or feel like writing this again. Go to the same link as I think it was 2 chapters ago and you can now see not only the kids, but also them and the pets. Review if you feel like it.


	13. Getting a new kind of final

The project

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. Understand that? Good.

Princessstphanie- I LOVE YOU GUYS! It's so close to the end I can't even believe it! Under 5 chapters I think. I have them all planned out though. I wasn't even planning on this chapter, but it just kind of happened so I'm not complaining. I've got 98 reviews on this fic! It will be my thrid fic over 100! I seriously, can't believe it. Fair warning I just wrote the epilogue and I almost cried during one part so either I made it sad or I am a pansy. Guess I need to wait to see.

POV- Ms. Nikouri (anyone see that coming?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'M A MONKEY MAN!" Tai shouted running around the classroom looking and acting like a monkey.

Those kids. I swear. If you make it look like you aren't paying attention for one minute they are all over the room shouting. They've gone through enough though. Especially Kari and Mimi, poor girls. They even had to go through 2 teachers before me! That's why I usually try and let them have most of class to goof off. They probably think that I didn't notice them disappear yesterday, but I did. They probably hate me though. I have a big final planned for them, however, I think I have a better idea. Guess it's time to start making them listen. That monkey man act was so entertaining to. Oh well.

"Ok class. I have some news. Some of you may take it as good as the rest may take it as bad. Depends on how you look at it I guess." I said standing up from the chair I was in.

"You're going to cancel the huge test!" Davis asked hopefully with a pleading look in his eyes.

"It's our final, not a test." Yolei told him.

"Actually I did get rid of the big test, but not the final. Since you hate me enough I'm just going to throw all these tests away. I was up most of all last night thinking of something else you could do and then it came to me." I said yawning. I did mention I was up most last night. Now let me guess, Tai will ask what he has to do.

"Like what?" Tai asked. How did I know it was going to be Tai to ask? Hm.. maybe because it's Tai?

"A singing talent show." I clasped me hands together and put on a big grin as Matt smirked.

"Singing? Is that the best you could come up with?" Matt asked cockily.

"Yes. Would you prefer the test, Mr. Ishida?" I asked knowing very damn well no kid nor teenager for that matter would ever want to take a test if they didn't have to.

"Nah." Matt replied waving his hand back and tilting his head along with it.

"Good. You have the rest of the class to rehearse, you may want to consider after school practice if you still need it." I said as Mimi and Yolei nodded obviously being the only ones really into the idea.

"Can't wait." Matt mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked knowing what he meant, but wanting to know if he was being a smart ass to piss me off or if he was just having a bad day.

"Nothing."

"Good. Questions?" I asked and looked around. Let's see, one, two, three, four, four hands. Great. This is going to be fun. I then pointed to Mimi to let her speak.

"What kind of song does it have to be?"

"One that fits you and your husbands love." I answered and then pointed to Davis.

"Can the song cuss?"

"It depends on the song and the word. Probably no." I replied. That dork. Wait. I can't call him a dork or I'll get fired! Damnit! Why couldn't I just listen to my mother?

**flashback**

"Chang, don't do it. Become a lawyer." I remember my mom warning me.

"But mama! I want to be a teacher!"

"The kids will drive you mad!"

"No they won't!"

"Chang dear, I used to be a teacher remember? Until THAT class. I swear Mr. Motomiya, Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Tachikawa, they were the worst. I still have nightmare's. Then at the same time you had good kids like Mr. Izumi. Those are VERY rare though. Then they still can't make up for the headaches that the bad ones cause you." My mom then shivered at the memories. Funny how things work out. Small world after all. I wonder if I have a kid if she will end up as a teacher and teach their kids! That would be so freaky! Somehow funny also. More freaky though.

"No need to worry mama. It's not like I'll have kids like them!" Yeah right! I think I got their kids! No, I know I did if they're anything like their parents though. Mimi doesn't seem that bad though.

**end flashback**

"You ok?" Davis asked in my face looking me in the eye. A little to close for my comfort.

"Yes. I am. TK?"

"Do we have to sing with our own wife or can we pick who we want?"

"Mr. Takaishi, you are married to Sora. You don't see her wanting to go be with someone else do you? No. You don't." Why do mom's always have to be right? I hate that!

"I know." TK sighed. I know he has a thing for Kari, but the thing is I can't switch them around because I'm sure they had a reason for pairing them this way. If only I knew what it was.

"Must the song be about love?" Sora asked.

"Yes."

"Fine."

"So are we clear?" I asked wanting to try and take a little nap on my desk.

"Clear as a bell."

"Ok. So start practicing. I will have me and four other judges here to judge you tomorrow so do your best. You won't be graded so much on the sound as how well the lyrics fit the two of you, timing, how you interact together, and ect. The one who sounds the bets will get bonus points though. So get to it and good luck!" I said as they all went off into their groups of friends. Their was the entertaining group, quiet, jocks and preps, punks, and the kids that were just normal. They all seem to just hang out in their own groups. I remember those days. I was always one of the normal kids. Not that being normal was a bad thing, I just wonder what my life would be like right now if I would of done certain things different.

"MONKEY MAN!" Tai yelled again.

"Practice!" Yolei snapped at him.

"Yes dear.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I know this chapter sucks, but I can't help it! I was going to go ahead and have them practicing, however, I just couldn't do that. It would give away all the surprise of the next chapter! Well if you have any questions, comments, ideas, flames, praises, or just want to make me update faster leave me a review! No, I haven't forgotten about the dance either. BYE! Don't kill me if I don't update before Spring Break which is the first week in April.


	14. Getting to sing the final

The Project

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- **_I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!_** It took me like what four months? So sorry about that.

POV- Tai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ms. Nikouri and the four other judges were sitting at a brown large rectangular table across form the stage in the gymnasium. The student's had already begun signing and now it was the half-way break. All the kids in the class had gone except us Digidestined and one other couple. Kind of funny, I know. I guess Ms. Nikouri wanted to save the best for last. The highest score so far was a 89, surprisingly the judges were being really harsh. I think Ms. Nikouri picked them on purpose to see if we actually practiced or not. I'm kind of glad Yolei was being so fierce last night in my living room. I'm still glad Kari was over at Davis's because if Davis was there I wouldn't of done anything.

"As you know, I, Tori, Ellie, Derek, and Reed have been judging all of you today and we only have five couples left. You're grades reflect not as what I had said yesterday exactly. Some of you who failed, I believed didn't even take time to rehearse more than just once!" Ms. Nikouri basically scolded the class. "I hope these bad grades will make you think about dipping out on work next time."

"Yes, ma'am." The whole class chanted in a zombie union tone.

"Next up will be Sora and Takeru Takaishi. Don't you just love how I'm being all formal today?" Ms. Nikouri grinned knowing how everyone in class hates their full names. Lucky Sora, she still gets to be called Sora!

"Are you gonna play the song now?" Sora asked Derek, the one in charge of hitting play on the stero obviously not liking their song or something.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Derek shouted at her as Hello Goodbye by the Beatles came on. That's not really a love song is it?

"_You say yes, I say no" _Sora started off.

_  
"You say stop and I say go go go, oh no" _TK joined in.

_  
"You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello" _Sora stole the microphone. TK glared.

"_I say high, you say low  
You say why and I say I don't know, oh no" _TK snatched it back.

_  
"You say goodbye and I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
(Hello goodbye hello goodbye) hello hello  
(Hello goodbye) I don't know why you say goodbye  
(Hello goodbye) I say hello" _Sora sighed silently as she decided to give in and stand beside him and sing in it with it in his hand.

_  
"Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye, oh no?" _TK look confused she would so such a thing.

_  
"You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello." _Sora smiled, glad she confused him.

_  
"You say yes (I say yes) I say no (but I may mean no)_

_You say stop (I can stay) and I say go go go (till it's time to go)  
Oh, oh no." _TK looked scared now thinking Sora was happy she could sing in the microphone that was in his hand. That would mean she liked him. He handed it over to her real quick.

_  
"You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say Hello-o-o hello" _Sora finished.

"Uh... I'm glad you two finally were able to accomplish something together, but was it really necessary to do a song about disagreement?" Ms. Nikouri asked.

"He made me." Sora said flat out.

"Sure did. Hey, it was better than 'I never had a dream come true' by Sclub 7! A little to lovey dovey." TK nodded in agreement with himself. Hell, I don't blame him!

"That song wasn't only not about love, but you two kept doing stuff with the microphone. That was distracting!" Tori complained.

"Yeah!" Reed agreed.

"I'll give them a 75 for trying." Ms. Nikouri said.

"Why so low?" TK asked.

"Twenty points off for the not love part." Ellie grinned knowing why.

"Now up is Michi and Yukio Takahashi." Ms. Nikouri said as Derek began the stero and 'Hips don't lie' by Shakira came on. Wow. I didn't know either of them knew any Spanish. I bet they get bonus points for that!

"_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
Shakira, Shakira  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira" _Yukio Takahashi began.

_  
"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
And Im on tonight  
You know my hips dont lie  
And Im starting to feel its right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Dont you see baby, this is perfection" _Michi or Shakira, the new nickname I'm giving her, sang.

_  
"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And its driving me crazy  
And I didnt have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira" _Yukio sang.

_  
"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
And Im on tonight  
You know my hips dont lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Dont you see baby asi es perfecto  
Oh I know I am on tonight my hips dont lie  
And I am starting to feel its right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Dont you see baby, this is perfection" _Michi looked over at Yukio because he was a second behind.

_  
"Shakira, Shakira" _Yukio remembered before it messed up the song. Perfect timing too.

_  
"Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I dont, dont really know what Im doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I cant so you know  
Thats a bit too hard to explain" _Michi smiled, glad he remembered in time.

_  
"Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día" _Yukio smiled back.

_  
"Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día" _Yukio and Michi sang together.

_  
"I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira" _Yukio sang.

_  
"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body" _Michi sang coming even closer to Yukio.

_  
"Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia" _Yukio grinned liking the next part.

_  
"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!" _Michi now was dancing pretty damn close to him.

_  
"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así  
Yeah  
Shes so sexy every mans fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I aint guilty, its a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas cause we own our own boats" _Yukio sang as Michi kept dancing around him.

_  
"Im on tonight, my hips dont lie  
And Im starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto  
Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips dont lie  
And I am starting to feel its right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection" _Michi then stopped dancing and faced the judges.

"No fighting" Yukio sang.

_  
"No fighting" _Michi also sang as the music turned off.

"A little dirtier than I expected from your age group." Tori commented.

"I liked it." Derek grinned.

"Yeah. It was kind of dirty, but I never said it couldn't be. You both get a 93, the highest grade today. It would of been better, but I noticed Yukio slipped up a bit towards the beginning. It should of been a 90, yet I decided to give you three extra points since you sang in Spanish some." Ms. Nikouri annouced.

"I knew it!" I randomly shouted out causing all judges to look at me.

"Knew what?" Ellie asked.

"I knew you would give them extra for singing in Spanish!"

"Only you.." Ms. Nikouri sighed. "Daisuke and Hikari M-"

"WE KNOW!" TK shouted out. Damn. He's still not over it.

"TK! Are you still not over it?" Ms. Nikouri laughed.

TK blushed, "It's just we all know that she has that last name by now."

"Yeah somehow, considering you never let me say it without flipping out or getting mad!" Ms. Nikouri kept on laughing.

"TK, cool it. Shessh. Anyway, I told Davis you were the guy I'm cheating on to make him do this song. Actually I'm singing about our love." Kari said quietly as she went to the microphone with Davis to begin. My sister is unbelievable! Manipulating poor stupid Davis like that.

_  
"Story of my life  
Searching for the right" _Kari started out.

_  
"But it keeps avoiding me" _Davis continued.

_  
"Sorrow in my soul" _Kari took the second microphone and moved to the other side of the stage. I wonder why TK and Sora didn't use the other one. Probably didn't see it.

_  
"Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company" _Davis sang as he looked puzzled at seeing Kari walk to the other side of the stage.

_  
"Hes more than a man" _Kari sang.

_  
"And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue" _Davis sang.

"_But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying" _Kari said looking over at Davis. Good thing he didn't catch it.

_  
"I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why" _Davis sang. Damn, she really did pull something on this boy. She's making his part seems like he knows she's cheating on him and not on TK. That idiot...

_  
"Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life" _Kari sang.

"_I don't wanna be...  
A murderer" _Davis sang. Well she did a fine job. I can kind of seem how he would believe her. Should I tell him later about what she did? Nah, let him have his moment.

"_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair" _Davis kept singing.

"_Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell" _Kari sang.

_  
"Because we both know" _Davis sang.

_  
"Where I'm about to go" _Kari sang.

_  
"And we know it very well" _Davis sang.

"_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying" _Kari sang going a little closer to Davis, tired of the constant confused looks.

"_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why" _Davis sang. He looks a little happier now

_  
"Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life" _Kari sang moving like an inch closer now.

_  
"I don't wanna be...  
A murderer" _Davis smiled even more.

_  
"Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore" _My little manipulative sister sang.

"_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why" _Davis sang.

_  
"Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life" _Kari sang walking back over to where Davis was.

_  
"I don't wanna be...  
A murderer" _Kari and Davis finished together.

"Is this song really about love either?" Ellie asked.

"More like cheating if you ask me.." Reed said.

"No! It's love for me! Kari is cheating on TK with me!" Davis grinned.

"If you say so.." Tori trailed off.

"How about a 90 since we aren't sure?" Ellie pondered aloud.

"Sounds good." Ms. Nikouri said. "Taichi and Miyako Kamiya are next."

"Great." Derek commented as 'I can't take my eyes off of you' by Zac Efron and Vanessa Ann Hudgrens came on for us.

_  
"Ya never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
Ya never see it coming  
Suddenly it's real" _I started.

_  
"Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight" _Yolei joined.

"_All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took ... Was one look  
For a dream come true_

_Yea yea yea yea oh oh" _The both of us sang.

_  
"Yeah, we got a good thing going on" _I sang as Yolei and I locked eyes.

_  
"Oh, right here is right where we belong" _Yolei sang.

_  
"You never really know  
What you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took ... Was one look  
For a dream come true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh,oh,oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting stronger  
And I never ever felt this way  
Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes... Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took ... Was one look  
For a dream come true_

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start... Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you" _We finished the rest of the whole song together.

"That was so cute!" Tori and Ms. Nikouri and most the girls in class including Kari and Mimi squealed.

"Yeah it was! Perfect timing too!" Ellie agreed.

"Best all day. I give it a perfect 100!" Ms. Nikouri said still gushing over it. "Now lastly is our most popular couple the rocker and cheerleader Yamato and Mimi Ishida." Ms. Nikouri said as 'Pretty Fly' by The Offspring came on. Kids who knew the song started laughing their asses off, including me.

"_whootin-gleeten-gloutin-gloevin" _Matt started as I looked and saw the judges with confused looks.

_  
"Give it to me baby," _Mimi sang as the judges looked horrified

_  
"Uh-huh uh-huh" _Matt grinned trying not to laugh at their faces.

_"Give it to me baby,"_

_"Uh-huh uh-huh" _

_"Give it to me baby" _

_"Uh-huh uh-huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy" _Matt finally laughed.

_"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis" _Mimi sang, then laughed herself. Of course they both had to of known they couldn't get away with this.

_"You know it's kind of hard  
Just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool" _Matt sang.  
_"But he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue  
And he may not have style  
But everything he lacks  
Well he makes up in denial" _Mimi sang as her and Matt got even closer.

_"So don't debate, play it straight" _Matt sang.

_"You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees, so (hey, hey)  
Do that brand new thing" _Matt grinned as Mimi got even closer as they both sang.

_"Give it to me baby," _Mimi sang as her and Matt started to do a really dirty dance consisting of them taking turns going up and down and back and forth, that is to confusing to even think about explaining. Let's just say, I'm shocked Derek hasn't stopped it yet.  
_"Uh-huh uh-huh" _

_"Give it to me baby,"  
_

_"Uh-huh uh-huh"  
_

_"Give it to me baby,"  
_

_"Uh-huh uh-huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy" _Matt frowned for a bit as him and Mimi stopped.

_"He needs some cool tunes" _Mimi sang.  
_"Not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube" _Matt sang.  
_"So he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his pinto,  
He sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice  
They're gonna kick his lily ass" _Mimi sang.

_"So don't debate, play it straight  
you know he really doesn't get it anyway  
gonna play the field, keep it real  
But for you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world loves wannabees, so (hey, hey)  
Do that brand new thing" _Matt sang.

"_Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah  
He's gettin' ink done  
He asked for a "13" but they drew a "31"  
Friends say he's trying too hard  
And he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind  
He's the, he's the dopest trip  
Give it to me baby," _Mimi sang as her and Matt started grinding. Holy shit! They're letting them do this?

_"Uh-huh uh-huh "_

_"Give it to me baby,"_

_"Uh-huh uh-huh" _

_"Give it to me baby," _

_"Uh-huh uh-huh"_

_"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis" _Mimi sang.

_"So don't debate, play it straight  
you know he really doesn't get it anyway  
gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you no way, for you no way  
So if you don't rate, just overcompensate  
At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes (hey, hey)  
Do that brand new thing" _They finished together.

"Oh.. my...God..." Reed said.

"Like?" Matt asked with a smartass smile.

"Matt! Mimi! Office! NOW!" Ms. Nikouri shouted.

"Ok." Mimi said as if it was nothing. "Mind telling us our grade? Technically it does kind of fit our love. We only cussed once, and it wasn't bad. Then you never said we had to dance a certain way." Mimi pointed out.

"Common sense not to grind! I'll give you a 50 if you are lucky!" Ms. Nikouri said.

"Why? From what I saw.. they put more effort into it than any of us." Michi said.

"Yeah!" The rest of the class went.

"That was not school appropriate!" Ms. Nikouri said.

"And I thought you were a cool teacher.." Matt said. "Come on Meems, the office we go."

Matt and Mimi left towards the principal and I along with the rest of the class complained about how unfair it was that they had to suffer because she wasn't specific enough. Ellie, Reed, Tori, and Derek, saw this as their time to leave and left quickly as possible. TK and Davis started throwing paper at her. I and Yukio started doing spit balls. Let's just say everyone was doing something.

"Give it up. I couldn't stop them now if I wanted. They probably already reached the office." Ms. Nikouri said with a slight smile.

"I think even the test would of been better..." Davis said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Was this a good enough chapter to make up for the lack of updates? I hope so. What do you think will happen to Matt and Mimi? Anything bad? Nothing at all? Review please and I might update sooner.


	15. Getting an explanation

The Project

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I must say, I really enjoyed writing that last chapter. I'm glad you guys liked it too. Hope this chapter won't be to much of a disappointment. **I'm only having one last chapter after this one. **Basically, this is it. The last chapter is the epilogue.

POV- Matt

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe that bitch actually thought she could get Mimi and I in trouble! We only followed the rules. Somehow me and Mimi had to end up going to detention. Can't wait to go and see the look on her face when Meems walks in the classroom with me. It's going to be great! I'm going to smirk my ass off and knowing Mimi she will probably grin.

"Ready to go in?" I asked Mimi as she propped her head up against my chest as we stood there about to turn the corner to go into the classroom.

"I guess. I wonder what the gang will think." Mimi laughed a little as we walked in the class.

As I expected, the look on Ms. Nikouri's face was priceless. Detention was so worth that! Wow, some of my fellow students looked a little shocked. Including Yolei. Wow. Does she really not know I can talk my way out of anything? Especially if I have Mimi with me! She is just as good at it! She can use her cute looks to get almost anything!

"I see you did not get suspension." Ms. Nikouri said.

"Guess not." I replied.

"Matt! I knew you could get out of it man!" Tai said coming over to me and giving me a high-five.

"What about me?" Mimi asked with the puppy dog face.

"Of course Meems, you were the next person I was going to talk to." Tai laughed because almost immediately afterwards she grinned.

"Good."

"Well, what do you intend to do to us today?" Michi asked.

"I thought I would read you some notes I found when I was cleaning your teachers desk." Ms. Nikouri said. Notes? That freak took notes on us? Freaky.

"What did he say about me and Kari? That we were meant to be together forever no matter what TK tries to pull?" Davis asked hopefully. Damn, he's more of a dumbass then I thought. Can't he see anything between TK and Kari? Or does he just try and ignore it?

"If you really want to go first... he said 'I'm sorry I had to do this to Kari, but I needed to make her realize her feelings for Kari. Besides, at least Davis will be happy for a bit and maybe he will leave me alone some.' Uh.. Sorry Davis." Ms. Nikouri read.

"WHAT!" Davis shouted as his right eye began to twitch. Kari just sat there and blushed trying to hide behind her book bag now.

"Uh.. let's read Michi and Yukio's. 'I put these two together because I thought they would make a good team to get their work done and get a good grade in this class. Michi will force him to actually do his work for once.' How true." Ms. Nikouri read throwing away the sticky note.

"I would of done my work!" Yukio complained.

"Really?" Michi asked.

"Never mind." Yukio said flatly.

"Don't know if I remembered to tell you, but those of you who didn't get sticky notes he just drew names out of a hat. So, who wants to go next?"

"ME!" Tai shouted.

"Whoa, calm down Mr. Kamiya. Here's what it says for you and Yolei. 'I thought these two would be an interesting couple. They both seem to be good friends and neither seem to have any feelings for anyone else in the class. Maybe a relationship will brew?' Wow. He sure didn't mind putting down his true thoughts." Ms. Nikouri said with a slight blush probably wondering if it was such a good idea to go and read them to the class.

"Wow..." Tai trailed off taking a note from Kari, but just with the slouching part.

"Re, relation, relationship?" Yolei stammered out blushing more bright than Kari!

"That's what it says." Ms. Nikouri said.

"Wow..." Yolei said, same tone as Tai and all.

"TK, Sora, want to know yours?"

"Yeah! I want to know why I had to get stuck with such a bad husband!" Sora whined.

"I'm not a bad husband! I just don't like you in that way!" TK snapped.

"Please, calm down." Ms. Nikouri said trying to bring about peace. Sure that bitch doesn't want them to get in trouble, but she sure as hell doesn't care about Mimi and I. I don't really care anymore though. I had so much fun when I was actually doing it. Scraping gum off desks in detention was kind of disgusting though. Mimi had it easy! All she had to do was clap chalk erasers so they would work better. She didn't like getting all dirty though.

"Sorry guys... there is only one note left." Ms. Nikouri said holding it up.

"Only one?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I told you he liked to draw names out of a hat." Ms. Nikouri said.

"Let me guess... Matt and Mimi?" Majority of the class said.

"Yeah. The reason he wrote down is kind of long compared to the others. 'The reason I decided to put Matt and Mimi together is for many reasons. They are the most popular people in school, they have obvious attraction, they would look so cute together, they might just be able to keep each other on track,' Oh yeah right! 'and lastly, but certainly not the least, I could see them making a perfect family together if they really ever did get married. That is if Matt can get Mimi pregnant without her complaining. Only downside to it all would be that if she started dating Matt, he may make her wear less slutty clothes. Maybe this was a bad idea...' Wow. He was sick wasn't he?" Ms. Nikouri read aloud as everyone blushed, gaped, giggled, or a combination on all three. I myself decided to sit in amazement. That sick freak wanted me to not go out with her because I would make her wear more clothes!

"I am not getting pregnant." Mimi told herself with a nod from Yolei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- I know... this chapter did kind of suck. I just didn't have my heart into it like I normally do. Blame my friends Ellie and Derek, they made me feel bad about getting off the phone so I could type this for you guys. Like I said... **the next chapter is the epilogue. **_Review please!_


	16. Getting the epilogue

The Project

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Princessstphanie- I must say, I really enjoyed writing this fic. For the most part anyway. I'm really sorry I took a huge long break, a few times, but at least I finished it. Isn't that right?

POV- Mimi

Note to readers- Don't forget somehow they magically all ended up in the same grade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to be either the luckiest, or most unfortunate girls alive today. I've been dating Matt for a long time now and yesterday was our anniversary and he purposed to me under the stars on a picnic blanket! It was so romantic. He even sang for me. It was so sweet! Right after he purposed I told him the news I had found out a mere eight days before. I, Mimi Tachikawa, was pregnant. I'd say Matt was ecstatic, but that wouldn't even cover the half of it. He picked me up, swung me around, and picked me up bridal style as he ran through the streets telling the world about our soon to be baby. Is that love or what? I just don't want stretch marks. Kari, who has already had one son, told me about some kind of cream that makes them fade away slowly. So maybe it won't ruin my body to badly. I don't really care though. Shocking isn't it? All I care about is that Matt and I can take care of and love this baby as much as we love one another. Not an ounce less. Hope I can get used to sharing Matt's attention. I also went back to light brown hair. The pink just wasn't a very motherly color.

...pov kari...

I'm getting married in under a week! I'm so excited! I can't wait! I get to be with TK for the rest of my life, have kids, and build a future with him! A company even wants to make our engagement to the wedding a TV show! they thought it was so cute that friends since kids were getting married thanks to a project they did back in school making them realize they had more than feelings of friendship. It is kind of ironic when you think about it, wonder if TK thinks so too. I wonder what my life, what any of our lives, would be like if we wouldn't of gotten that class! I just recently decided to go to college to become a teacher. I want my kids to have the exact same project that we did. I want to help kids like I had the chance to do.

...pov TK...

Wow. I'm getting married in less than a week to the girl I've loved all my life. Weird, huh? We even get to be on TV! I'm amazed Tai didn't kill me when he found out that we were in engaged. He was actually just happy that we finally decided to get married. Apparently, he said him and Matt had known it for years. Were Kari and I really that obvious to others and oblivious to our own feelings? I feel really stupid looking back on it all. All of our friends, except Davis, thought that we would hook up. I thought they were just crazy, but here I am marrying her in under a week! Talk about ironic. I wonder how Kari feels on it all. I'm so glad Davis finally got over her. I really miss those days as kids though. Kari and I, just as close, had to put up with Davis who had a crush on her and his antics to try and "take her away from me". I won't ever forget those days. Have to be the best of my life. Then again... the best is yet to come.

...pov Tai...

My life is great. My little sister is marrying a guy that I know will always take care of her and be there for her no matter what. I'm a little envious of that. I like my life just fine though. I party with Davis almost every night. I can't seem to keep a girlfriend. Either they break up with me because I'm not serious about the relationship or I break up with them because I realize I don't have that special connection with them. I might move to Australia. Something just drives me to want to go there. Wonder if it has to do anything with Sora and Yolei both moving there. All I know is Davis is bound to follow no matter where I go, so I may as well. Australia here I come! I'll go a week after Kari's wedding. Just long enough to make sure TK doesn't treat her any different. I know he wouldn't ever do anything bad to harm her though, but hey a guy has to be positive about things concerning his little sister.

...pov Davis...

I lost Kari to TK, but at least I know that she will be happy. I figured I'd have to let go of her eventually. Tai and Matt ganging up on me and tying me up to a chair to have a talk about it had nothing to do with it either. I get to be a groomsman though! I'm also dating this girl I met in a club, but I'm going to break up with her. She dyed her hair green because her friend did. I need a girl with a mind of her own, or no go at all. I have no idea where my life will take me. Until I get an idea, I think I'll stick with Tai. So even if he decided to up and go to Africa or something, I'd so follow. At least I could learn how to ride an elephant and tame lions for a living! That would be awesome! I don't think Tai's going to want to move anywhere anytime soon though. he loves to go partying way to much. Not that I don't or anything. There are so many fly girls there. I kind of just want one girl to share the rest of my life with though. I won't be young and hot forever. Ok, I might always be hot, but I won't be young forever.

...pov Yolei...

Sora and I moved to Australia a few months ago. I'm now working as a librarian in the public library. My last boyfriend broke up with me about three weeks ago. He said "I can't be with a girl who I don't know for a fact is as in tuned to a relationship as I am. I think you still have a thing for this Tai, that or that Davis or Ken guy. Come find me when you get over them." Funny right? Breaking up with me and bringing up all the people I had to leave behind me. I just can't seem to get all the memories of being "married" to Tai out of my head. That project was so much fun. I think our marriage was like the only one without thousand upon thousand flaws or problems. Our son did look kind of gay though. I wish my life really turned out like that. I had the best neighbors and everything. Maybe I should move back to Japan, I miss my friends so much. So when I fly in for Kari and TK's wedding, I think I may just say.

... pov Sora...

I have my own florist shop in Australia. That's where Yolei and I moved to. I wish Mimi would of came, but she wanted to stay in Japan with Matt. As I knew it, my "husband" is marrying Kari. The girl he used to always cheat on me with! Go figure. I currently haven't had a boyfriend since I moved here. I'm trying to focus on my shop, not guys. Yolei, she used to switch guys weekly. That is until her last boyfriend who thought she was still in love with either Tai, Davis, or Ken. She hasn't had a man in her life since. Maybe we made a mistake moving here. We left everything, everyone, behind. I'm not ready to settle down and have a kid or anything just yet though. Yolei really wants to start a family though. Maybe we should move back to Japan soon. I can't leave my shop though.

...pov Matt...

I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father! I Yamato Ishida am going to be a father! I hope it's a girl, I want her to look just like her mother. Hey! Maybe the project is coming true! Mimi was the first one to get pregnant with three kids! Three kids? Not sure if I'm ready for that. I'm going to be a daddy! I'm also going to marry Mimi! My little brother is marrying Kari, and they were meant to be the second they were born! We both are going to have the best possible lives we could have! I was going to be an astronaut, but since I found out Mimi was pregnant I want to be at home more. So I decided to become an author like TK. We are about to start a novel together on our lives when we had the project. Well I've got to go, TK's bachelor party is about to begin. I finally got Mimi to agree to let me go as long as I didn't look at the stripper for one single second. TK had to swear the same thing and it's his bachelor party, so I didn't feel to bad. Tai just had to go and get one to tease us with his singleness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So how did you like it? The Project is officially over


End file.
